


Sputnik

by die_traumerei



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley loves humans, Historical, Other, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: Humans are reaching for the stars, and Crowley loves every moment of it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 87





	Sputnik

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story. Originally posted on my Tumblr some time ago, now presented with a little light editing.

“Angel! Up on the roof!”

“What? My dear boy, what are you – oh, all right.” Aziraphale followed in Crowley's footsteps, though rather more demurely. He had learned that it didn't really do to take panic cues from the demon. After all, Crowley could become over-exerted by a particularly terrible prank that he liked to pass off as working evil. It would have been charming, if it wasn't sometimes a bit exhausting. (And made it difficult to determine _real_ panic moments.)

But this didn't seem like a reason to hurry, so Aziraphale took his time and arrived on the roof still pristine, not even short of breath. Crowley was already standing in the middle, peering at the sky.

“Oh bloody _humans_ ,” he cried. “So smart and so _stupid_. The fog!”

“My dear, can you please tell me what on earth you're going on about?” Aziraphale asked mildly.

“Sputnik!”

“Beg pardon?” Aziraphale asked.

“Sputnik, angel! Satellite! Little round thing, Soviets sent it up into space, orbiting the earth, it goes beep. And I can't bloody _see_ it because someone decided to invent the internal combustion engine first. Bloody morons, these humans.” Crowley grinned, sudden and toothy and wild. “They're so brilliant, aren't they? They've sent something up into space. Into the heavens. What cleverness, to even think of that.”

Aziraphale tried to fight a smile, and lost. “It's remarkable, my dear.” He sighed and looked up. The sky was the colour of iron, not even a star to be found.

“ _Angel_....”

“Oh, all right. I suppose it's a blessing, the fog does rather scratch at one's throat.” Aziraphale waved his hand and a patch of night sky appeared, spreading above London. 

Crowley peered up at the sky, searching the heavens, but of course he couldn't see anything. “Aw,” he said quietly.

Aziraphale rested a hand on his shoulder. “You know it's up there,” he said gently. “Beeping away, as you said.” He smiled and looked up. “You're right, you know. What clever creatures, to even think of such a thing.”

“Not your lot, right?” Crowley asked, just checking before he let himself fall more in love with the world.

“No, no. We're not really...on speaking terms. With the Soviets.” Aziraphale cleared his throat. “Not officially, anyway.”

“Huh. Well. It definitely wasn't my lot.”

“The humans did it all themselves,” Aziraphale said, marvelling at the night sky. “Sent a little ball up, to make a tiny noise. All to say they're here. That they want to _know_. Oh, my dear.”

Crowley nodded, his throat closing up. So much to know, in the whole wide universe. And if they could keep from blowing each other up first, they'd get there. They'd go out in the stars that Crowley had made, spring free of the Earth made for them. What brilliant creatures.

He put his hand up to his shoulder, covering Aziraphale's fingers, and the two of them stayed like that for a long time, watching the night sky. Of course they wouldn't be able to hear or see the little satellite, that tiny silver ball so very far away, but that didn't stop them from trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


End file.
